


Margaritaville (One Shot)

by CecilsWombat



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Angst (sort of), Drama, Gay, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Swearing, good ending (implied), implied male reader, male reader - Freeform, sfw, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilsWombat/pseuds/CecilsWombat
Summary: 680 wordsY/N (Dadsona) is hosting a backyard party, and you're waiting for a certain someone... Looks like he has something he needs to tell you.
Relationships: Dadsona (Dream Daddy)/Everyone, Joseph Christiansen/Dadsona, Joseph Christiansen/Robert Small, Mary Christiansen & Dadsona
Kudos: 8





	Margaritaville (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> WRITTEN BACK IN MARCH 2019 - NOT RECENT

The party’s going great so far— at least it seems like it is. People are mingling in small groups: Brian and Mat are settled at the Mac and Cheese bar, Damien and Hugo are desperately trying to get their sons out of trouble, and Craig and Robert seem to be chatting about… something. The kids and a few of Amanda’s friends are all in a group by the back porch. I take a closer look, and it’s like they’re all crowded around something… oh. Duchess. Of course. Lucien leans against the back wall of the house and tries to distance himself as far away as possible. I chuckle to myself. Of course Amanda would ask Ernest to bring her.  
The only person I can’t find is Joseph. I take another look around, and finally spot him behind the cherry blossom tree. With Mary.  
Oh.  
After a few moments, Joseph notices me staring. Shit. I quickly divert my eyes, but it’s too late. Mary stomps out of my backyard in a huff, as Joseph runs over to me.  
“Y/N! There’s.. something I need to talk to you about.”  
_Fuck. Here it comes._  
“Can you… come over to the cherry blossom tree with me?” Joseph extends his hand, and I take it hesitantly. He leads me over there with a certain sense of urgency. He plops down on the bench and then pats the seat next to him, motioning for me to sit next to him. He takes a few deep breaths, presumably to compose himself, and then turns directly towards me. He’s got a pained expression on his face, but I’m too afraid to try and comfort him.  
“It’s… about Mary,” he must have immediately noticed my face drop, so he grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly. “We talked again,” he pauses and adjusts himself in his seat. “When I said we were done on the yacht… I wasn’t sure. I was so caught up in the moment of being with you…” he trails off, looking out at the falling cherry blossom petals. “We talked,” he continues, “and it’s settled. We’re… done.”  
It feels like a weight has been lifted off my chest. I thought- no. I’m not going to think about it. This is good news.  
“But,”  
Of course there’s a "but."  
“I haven’t been totally honest with you,” he winces, and looks straight up into the clouds. Hopefully he isn’t too hung up on it, the big guy’s got bigger things to worry about. “I’ve known. For a while. That I was gay, I mean. Before I met you, actually. It just happened. But it was so real. So much more real then anything I had ever done with Mary.”  
Suddenly, things start to turn within my head. Robert.   
I swallow hard. “...And?”  
He seems thrown off by my response. “And…? I just chocked it up to a mistake. I just… I had to have been straight. I was in the perfect family. Three kids and another on the way. I was never… I didn’t plan this,” he runs a thumb across my hand, still wrapped in his. “It was stupid, but I couldn’t stop thinking about it. And then… Mary found out. That’s why she’s been so cold to you.”  
Did she really think that I was going to steal her husband from her? Wait. Am I a homewrecker?  
Joseph’s soft voice interrupts my thoughts. “When she found out I had slept with another guy… our marriage has been shaky since then. I guess when you came along, I saw something in you, but so did she. She realized that you…” he chooses his next words very carefully. “You were my Margaritaville.”  
I inhale sharply and without thinking, press my lips against his. We stay there for a few seconds, and then he pulls back.  
“What’s going to happen?” I ask, fumbling with my shirt collar with my free hand.  
“I don’t know, Y/N. But…”  
_Oh my God, stop with the "buts." Out with it._  
He leans closely towards my ear and whispers softly, “I know I want you.”


End file.
